Beyond This Love : The Rewrite
by Nukian
Summary: My name is SJ, I'm not genius or anything special. I ran away with a friend from an orphanage in England 5 years ago, we're living in a rundown apartment in L.A and I'm getting nervous. My friend Beyond Birthday is acting stranger than normal, he's started talking to himself and collecting old newspaper cuttings. I'm not sure what he's up to, but I'm going to try and find out.


**I've got a feeling that making a new profile may have been a big mistake, people keep liking my old profile when I'm not using it much anymore. I've noticed a few people are putting my old fanfictions on their favorites and alerts still, I just thought I'd say that they are all being rewritten. I will not delete any of them though because I know a lot of people still enjoy rereading them and I'll be using my old chapters in my rewrite. So I've had a long think and decided to post my rewrite up here too, I may keep updating on both of my profiles.  
**

**I've done about 6 chapter so far for Beyond This Love, a few of my old readers like my rewrite and have been very supportive which is just amazing. Then I've had a few of my older readers telling me that my rewrite is dull just from posting one chapter. You can't judge a fanfiction from one chapter, that's just unfair. So I've changed the characters a little bit, relationships will be different between characters and I hope I can get it right this time after everything that as gone on.**

**I'm still getting abuse from some of my old readers for some reason for turning SJ into an oc, I still don't get why because it's my choice at the end of the day what goes on with my fanfics. I wanted to give her a background story, a personality and not let her be a x reader character anymore. **

**So this is my first rewrite chapter for Beyond This Love. **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Once upon a time sounds to sweet to begin my story, but my story is far from a fairy-tale. My real name is Elizabeth Mirabella Mayhem, but mostly these days I'm known as Lily Marie Tayler or SJ. I was born on the 5th of November 1984 in the town of Oxford, England. I moved to Los Angeles from England with a friend about 3 years ago, well he's kind of friend and I guess you could say our friendship grew into a strange relationship.

I'm really nothing special, dark brown hair and bright green eyes. I wouldn't call myself pretty, I'm more of a plain person than a bright and vibrant one. When I was little I always wanted to be a makeup artist for a big Hollywood Corporation, but that all changed after my Mother died not long after I turned 8 and I had to move to Winchester to live with my Great Aunt Thora in her medium-sized cottage with her housekeeper Rose.

My Great Aunt Thora was a quite strict old woman, she always made me eat all of my vegetables and wash behind my ears. She wanted me to grow up to be a proper young lady, but there was no hope of me becoming a proper young lady because all I wanted to do was roll around in the mud and climb trees with a couple of orphans from a local orphanage. I guess you could say that's where I met two of my closest friends, A and Beyond Birthday.

You see, my Great Aunt Thora was an heiress to some well known engineering company back in the 1950's. I never asked what they engineered because everything that my Aunt spoke about was uninteresting and her breath smelt of oranges half the time so I never sat to close to her or listened to what she had to say when we had lunch together. Anyway, she put a lot of her fortune into local business and charities since the 1970's. I think that's how she became friends with Quillsh Wammy, she generously donated large amounts of her money to his many orphanages around the world and especially to one he founded after World War II which was located in Winchester.

I always liked Mr Wammy, he use sneak me lollipops when my Aunt wasn't looking and insisted that I called him Quilish or Watari even if my Aunt use to say " It's not appropriate for a young child to call their elders by their first name, it's bad form!" He often took afternoon tea with my Aunt at her cottage when he was in town, he use to bring A with him sometimes so I would have someone to play with and talk to well they spoke about businesses or the past.

This is how my life carried on for years, I guess you could say I had a happy childhood with comfortable home and a few good friends. But it all changed a few weeks after I turned 13, my Aunt got really sick and bedridden. I use to sit by her bedside sometimes and watched her sleeping. On the rare occasions when she was conscious she would tell me many stories about the time she lived in Egypt in her mid twenties or I would sit and read some of her favorite childhood books to her well she had her afternoon tea.

Sadly my Great Aunt passed away on the 2nd of December 1997, she left me all of her estate and I inherited most of her fortune seeing as I was her only living relative. But I was only 13 with no legal guardian, that's when Watari stepped in and arranged for me to be placed at The Wammy House. The arrangement was that I would stay there until I turned 18, I would participate in all classes and gain a good education.

The classes at The Wammy house were really hard at times, I struggled through most of them and the caretaker of the Wammy House Roger Ruvie made it known on several occasions to Watari that I shouldn't be there. He was such a grumpy old man, he gave all the students a hard time and was most probably disliked by many of them. Especially by A and Beyond Birthday. But I tried my best, I gained high marks in Art class and was highly known around the Wammy House for my skills with facial prosthetics.

I was really happy there sometimes, I always had A to fall back on if I needed help and Beyond, well let's just say Beyond was always there. He was silent at times, he use to creep around the Wammy House's corridors in the early hours of the morning and he actually threw a stone at my backside once because I laughed at him when he slipped on some mud near a little a brook. He changed a lot of after A committed suicide, it shook both of us up and brought us closer together as friends. That's why we both decided to get out of that place before it got to us like it got to poor A, it took us a couple of weeks to sort everything out and to get hold of some airline tickets for Los Angeles.

So here I am sitting at the kitchen table in our run down apartment applying mascara, it's not best apartment in the world and I've slept in much worse places than this when we first arrived in Los Angeles. But it's home even if there's a damp patch on the bathroom ceiling, one of the kitchen cupboard doors is hanging off and there is a pervert of a landlord living below us. But it's home, it's our home.


End file.
